From Inventor To Artist
by luigiquadrosian
Summary: Inventor Quigi Luigi wakes up from his slumber to find a portal to a mysterious workshop. There he gained the powers of the brush. There as well was a giant robot which he dealt with and escaped unharmed. As well in another universe where the robot came from, there is a full scale alien invasion there! See what happens when Quigi figures out what really happened there, and why.


**From Inventor To Artist**

**[LQ: I don't own any Epic Mickey or Disney stuff. The main character is an oc of mine.]**

**"One day my mirror opened a portal to my workshop and lured someone out of his bed." A boy with green glasses, green hair that was shaped like a bowl, plain skin, blue eyes, green shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. The boy's name was Quigi Luigi. Quigi was sleeping in his bed which had a table on the left which was where he put his glasses every night, and a hook nailed to the wall which had a white lab coat hung on it. He got out of bed to feel that something was off. He went to his mirror to see that there was something different. His reflection wasn't showing. "Strange." Quigi said as he looked at the mirror. He then poked it and the glass giggled like it was some sort of gello. Quigi was shocked. He went to it and put his hand through. He moved it around and with satisfaction of no enemies on the other side, he walked through the life sized mirror. He was in some sort of workshop. He went to the opening and saw that there was a brush on a table. He got to it and looked at it. Beside it was a note. "I did not know if the mirror was being mishevous or malicous." Quigi opened the note to see what it read. "Dear Reader. Please take good care of the brush, it can use Paint and Thinner. The brush will choose only one to combine with. And if that one is you, use the Paint and Thinner wisely." The note said as he looked at the brush he saw it have bit of sparks of magic around it. He still had the note in his hands as he looked at it. The teen set the note down and gently touched the brush. The brush then dissolved into paint and thinner particles when he had it in his hand. He felt a new power surge through him. He looked to see a whole book of pages. "What?" He said. "But both I and it knew that this boy had a part to play in the future. So I put a bunch of sketches in a book and had the two stories of the brave and yet mishevous mouse of his adventures in Wasteland." He looked at the pages and read what the first page said. "Sketches?" Quigi said. "Paint, Thinner, Sketches, Blotings, Beetleworx, Blotworx? What the hell?!" Quigi said as it was some sort of earthquake within the workshop. The mirror broke to pieces, meaning, there was no way out for him now. Quigi looked at his hand and then grabbed the book and got out a bunch of sketches. He set the book on the table and thought of it disappearing. Thinner then spat out of his hand. He had a shocked face. He then got out of it and then ran to the direction of where the quake came from. He ran and saw a wrecked arena. In the center was a giant metal montser that had green eyes and looked like a young woman. After Quigi came running in it saw him and got a boulder and threw it at him. Quigi saw this and barely avoided it. "Damn it!" Quigi said as the thing roared at him. The entrance was blocked and he was face to face with a metal monstrosity. He looked at the thing and saw a few weak points, but they would nead to be reached by a long ranged attack and he didn't have a gun on him. He made it to a wall and confused the thing. He looked at his hand and saw the oppertunity. He ran behind it and aimed his hand at the things weak points. He shot the Thinner at it and it screamed in pain. The scream was painful to his ears ,but he bared with the loud noise. After running around and hitting the remaining weakpoints with thinner he looked to see it look at itself and then fell apart.**

**Quigi saw the thing was about to explode, so he thinned the rubble blocking the way to the book. He then thought of somehow bringing back the rubble. Paint then shot out of his hand. He got back and painted the book back and painted the broken mirror back. He then walked through it and thinned the mirror on his side.**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION.**

**There was a warship and in it was a bunch of metal young woman dressed in silver armor, and in the back there was a teen girl with hair that went down to half her back, silver eyes, silver skin, silver shirt, silver pants, and a pair of silver shoes. On a computer screen there was a bunch of green dots. Suddenly one of the dots turned red. "Huh?" One of the young woman said as she looked to see the red dot. "Lord Vadina! One of the giants has fallen down!" She said as the teen got out of her chair. [Valdina is 17 and so is Quigi.] She walked down to see the red dot on the screen. "How? The mission was supposed to be a success? Unless there is a hope for this world and there is another one." She said. "Play last footage." She said. "Yes ma'am!" The woman said. She pushed some buttons on the computer to the footage she was seeking. The footage showed Quigi thinning the last part and seeing the monster blow up. "How could this boy just defeat this one? Well it doesn't matter he'll just be enslaved soon enough." She said. "That's just the matter my lord. We looked through the record files and have found nothing of this boy." She said. "Really?" She asked. "Yes." She said as her lord went back to her chair. "Get the scientists to make a portal to that workshop." She said to them. "Yes my lord!" They all replied back in unison.**

**She had a hand to her chin. 'This boy. He's interesting.' She thought as she walked to a bedroom.**

**Back with Quigi**


End file.
